Up on a wish
by The Bagpiper
Summary: Overcome by grief after Sirius's death Harry makes a wish. However, just like everything, nothing is normal when it comes to Harry Potter. Ending up in Middle Earth, Harry finds healing, education and a family. But what about Voldemort? What about his friends? No pairing as of yet. No bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: do not own Harry Potter or LOTR worlds. Just playing with the characters._**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **In the summer after his fifth year Harry was once again at the Dursley, trying to deal with the loss of Sirius, facing Voldemort and the nightmares of his life. When everything became too much, he made a wish up on a shooting star. The Valar granted him this wish and took him to Middle Earth. In the care of Lord Elrond and his family Harry recovers and grows up a strong powerful Wizard.**_

 _ **But Harry must return to The wizarding world to deal with Voldemort. How will his friends, teachers and Dumbledore take this new Harry? And why did the Valar granted him this wish?**_

* * *

 **1\. The wish.**

Wishing magic can be a dangerous thing. Especially to those who have no control over their power or their emotions.

Harry couldn't get away from the pain. Everything was getting too much. For years he had battled Voldemort, for years he had prevented the Dark Lord to return. Last year he had failed in that quest and Lord Voldemort was once again capable of raging a war. If the pain of the constant connection between them and the emotional exhausting of what had happened during his fourth year at Hogwarts wasn't enough, his fifth year was even worse.

Nobody knew the constant emotional pain he was in. They didn't know why he was so angry with everything. Harry tried to hide it but more than often his stress boiled to the surface. Even he didn't know why.

In the end this ignorance resulted in a nightmare that Harry couldn't seem to be waking up from. The moment he watched his godfather fall, ripped his heart and soul into pieces. It broke him.

But nobody knew. He hid it behind a mask of calm. He listened patiently to what the old Headmaster had to say but he couldn't care. He couldn't find it in him to do anything but to fight the pain and keep it locked up.

Now he was back at Privet Drive number 4. Back where all the pain had started. They had send him back without any thought. The Dursley's hadn't been that bad. They ignored him most of the time and he was okay with that. Though he realized it would have been nice to have a Molly Weasley like person around to hug him when he needed it.

Harry was standing in his bedroom, looking to the sky. Hedwig was sitting on his shoulder, her head leaning against his. He knew she was trying to comfort him, to help him through the pain but it wasn't working.

"Why does it hurt so much, Hedwig?" He softly whispered. For the first time in years tears started to flow down his cheek. "What have I done to deserve this?"

The owl hooted softly and rubbed her head against his. It was a motherly gesture. One that broke his walls down completely. A muffled wail escaped his lips and his tears were let loose.

He held himself upright by gripping the window sill. Under the watchful stars Harry cried for everything that had happened to him.

After a while Harry looked up at the stars.

"I wish Hedwig, that I could get away from it all. I wish there was a place we could go to just to be happy. A place with no expectations other than to be happy. Away from the pain. I really wish that." Harry told his trusted companion.

He closed his eyes and wished for these things again. Slowly the pain consumed him. The loss of his godfather had taken up every space in his heart. He sank to his knees and cried.

He never saw the shooting star flashing brightly across the sky. He never saw all the stars pulsating in answer to his wishes.

His guard outside did notice the strange occurrence in the sky. She also noticed the small orb of pure white light in Harry's bedroom. She watched in horror as the light grew until it was blinding her. She felt a wave of love being emitted from the room she was watching.

When the light disappeared Harry was gone.

Utter panic set in as she released he wasn't there.

Lord Elrond gasped as the pain took him by complete surprise. It grabbed around his heart. It was pain of loss. It was emotional hurt. Ripping at him, trying to tear him apart.

He wasn't sure how it hit him or where it came from but the moment he started fighting it a vision pulled him in. Inside his mind he saw a child, raven dark hair and vivid green eyes. A beautiful white bird sat on his shoulders. The child couldn't be more than fifteen summers old. The surroundings of the child didn't look familiar to him. It was a space unlike anything Elrond had seen in his long life.

His focus was pulled to the child again as another flash of pain stabbed him. The child was on his knees, tears streaked down his face and his green eyes conveyed amount of pain no human child should ever suffer. The pain Elrond was feeling was the same pain the child was in. The Lord of Imladris watched as the light of the Valar wrapped around the boy and emitted nothing more than love.

 _Help him._ A voice echoed through his mind as the vision ended.

" _Ada? What is wrong_?" A young girl asked him.

Elrond shook his head again to clear away the vision.

" _The Valar gave me a glimpse of things elsewhere, my dear child_." Elrond said as got up.

" _You look like you are in pain. Are you sure everything is alright?_ " Arwen asked again.

" _Yes, the vision came with a lot of pain_." He explained.

He kneeled down in front of his daughter and took her small hands.

" _Sometimes the sight does not only give us images. Sometimes the Valar grants us a glimpse at the emotions that belong to those images_."

" _So what you saw held a lot of pain_."

" _I saw a human child. About the same age as your brother's are in human years_."

" _And this child was in pain_?" the young elf-maiden asked.

" _Very much so_ …"

Commotion at the gates pulled Lord Elrond out of his explanation. He heard Glorfindel shout orders and Elladan shouting back. He quickly straightened up and looked out over the balcony.

" _Arwen, please go find your mother and tell her to come to the gates_." He whispered to his daughter.

" _Alright, Ada_ ," The young girl ran off in search of her mother.

Lord Elrond was two steps behind her. He quickly walked towards the gate. Glorfindel and his twins had been on an educational scouting trip at the borders for the last two days. Glorfindel was learning the two how to track and scout. Even though the old elf had issues with the twin's playful character there had never been issues between them. The twins learned a lot and Glorfindel claimed they helped him keep him young and keep his mind sharp.

Now however it sounded like all Morgoth's creatures had broken lose. The shouting was turning every elf's attention to the gates.

" _No, can't you see he is sick. He needs to go to our Ada!"_ Elrohir shouted.

" _He might be a spy. He could be dangerous_." Glorfindel argued back. " _we can't just bring him into lord Elrond's quarters."_

" _There is no need to, Glorfindel."_ Elrond quickly called as he ran up to the shouting trio. " _Now what is wrong?"_

" _Ada! This boy just appeared! He is sick and injured!"_ Elrohir quickly explained as he pointed to a raven-haired boy that had his head in Elladan's lap.

Immediately Elrond remembered his vision. This was the boy from that vision. The black hair, the tears streaked face, even the pained lines on his face were the same. Elrond closed his eyes and pulled up the images he had seen only minutes before.

 _Help him_. The words returned to him again.

Though it was rarely that his visions came directly with an order from the Valar, so he couldn't ignore it. Nor could he even find it in his heart to turn the boy away. He remembered the pain the boy had been in. The pain that was still clamping around his heart.

In a graceful movement he kneeled next to his son. Carefully he turned the raven-haired boy on his back.

" _He appeared out of thin air. Just inside the border."_ Elladan explained. " _He fell quite hard, Ada. There was a bird with him but it took off the moment we appeared. We only saw the bird one more time after that."_

Elrond nodded and carefully checked the boy for injuries. Besides a bump on the head, some scratches, malnourishment and a slight fever he appeared to be free of anything lethal. The fact that the boy was unconscious could have been a result from the bump on the head. Lord Elrond thought the boy had a small concussion.

" _He isn't badly injured."_ Lord Elrond told his sons. He carefully pulled up the short shirt up to check for abdominal injuries. He found nothing of immediate concern but the scars he found were shocking.

" _By the Valar."_ Glorfindel hissed. " _It looks like he has been through many battles but that's impossible, he is not even an adult in the human world."_

Lord Elrond nodded in consent. Before he could reply he was alerted by hurried footsteps. He immediately recognized them as those of Celebrían.

" _Valar! What happened?"_

" _The boys and Glorfindel found him at the border. He doesn't appear to be lethally injured, just knocked out."_

" _We should take him to the house of healing. It's too cold for him to lay on the floor."_ Celebrían said softly. Elrond nodded and ordered two of the guards to carefully bring the boy to the house of healing. He and Celebrían followed them quickly. Elladan and Elrohir stayed with Glorfindel to round up their lessons.

Back on Earth:

Tonks ran towards the new Headquarters. An old derelict building that was once owned by Hestia. She didn't even look around for Death Eaters when she crossed the street. Just minutes ago she had seen Harry disappear. After a few quick scans she confirmed that Harry was indeed not in the house anymore. In a state of panic, she left to inform Dumbledore.

She ran her wand over the door and pressed her other hand against it. A soft click confirmed she had been allowed in. She pushed the door open and without stumbling ran to the kitchen.

"Harry is gone!" She yelled as she threw the door open. Every head in the room turned to her. There was a full order meeting going on and everybody was there.

"What do you mean, Harry is gone?" Molly was the first to ask.

"He is gone. Not in the house anymore. He was there and then he was gone!" Tonks yelled in her panic.

"Nymphadora, perhaps you should start at the beginning." Dumbledore said.

Tonks sighed and sank down into a chair.

"I was watching Harry tonight. He was looking out the window, his owl on his shoulder. He disappeared from sight so I casted a see-through charm. I saw him sitting on his knees like he was crying. I couldn't hear what he said but there was a murmur coming from his room. I think he was talking to himself or his owl. Suddenly a bright white light appeared in his room. First a small dot but it grew until I could no longer look at it without hurting my eyes. When the light disappeared, Harry was gone. I checked every inch of the house, back yard and the alley behind it for him but he is gone."

The room fell silent and everybody looked at Dumbledore.

He nodded and got up.

"Severus, Arthur, Bill and Nymphadora. You four are coming with me. Molly I want you to go home and check with your children if they know where Harry is. Kingsley, I want you to go to the Grangers to check if Hermione knows anything. We meet back here in twenty minutes."

Everybody nodded and did what they were told. Tonks rushed after Dumbledore and apparated to Privet Drive. She watched as Dumbledore rushed to the house and preformed some spectacular magic.

"Wishing magic…" She heard him mutter before he turned around and faced her. "Do you remember any specific things happening shortly before Harry was gone?"

"Well, there was one thing but it can't have anything to do with that…"

"Just tell me."

"Well there was a shooting star just a few seconds before the white light showed up. Also when the shooting star passed all the stars seemed to lit up for a second. But that can't have anything to do with it."

"Albus?" Severus asked.

"We'll go back to Headquarters before I give you all my theory."

Five minutes later they were all back.

"Molly, what did Ron and Ginny say?" Tonks immediately asked.

"They didn't know where he was. They were in quite a state of panic when they heard the news."

"And Hermione?" She asked Kingsley.

"She didn't know anything either. She demanded for me to take her along to help looking for him." The senior auror said.

"I'll get her tomorrow." Arthur said. "I'm sure she and Ron need each other's support right now."

Tonks sighed and sank down in a comfortable chair. Harry, their only hope, had disappeared on her watch. She felt a depression and headache come up. She had liked Harry a lot when they met last year. He was funny and shared her sense of humor. She felt he could be a great friend and now he was missing. She prayed to Merlin that they would find him quickly. Before the Death Eaters did at least.

"Albus, what did you find?" Molly asked nervously.

"He isn't there anymore. What ever happened there aren't any signs of dark magic or violence. Harry didn't plan to leave. The only things gone are his wand and owl. His glasses were still there laying on the floor."

"He is almost blind without them." Molly muttered worriedly.

"Albus, what do you think happened?" Arthur asked as he rubbed his wife's arm to comfort her.

"I have a theory but it's nothing more than a theory. There hasn't been much research about it so I'm not even sure if it's possible. But I think Harry wished to disappear."

"Wished?" Severus asked.

"There are theories about Wishing magic. There is a reason why muggles claim that when they see a shooting star they can make a wish. Nymphedora said she saw a shooting star seconds before Harry disappeared. My scans detected a certain accidental magic so it's not hard to imagine that with all that has happened that Harry wished to be somewhere else. Also he is powerful enough to evoke any kind of old magic."

Silence fell up on them as they let the explanation of the headmaster set in. Tonks found it hard to believe but she had seen the desperate state Harry had been in seconds before he disappeared. She also had seen how powerful he really was. Dumbledore's explanation made a bit of sense.

"Then, where is he?" Molly asked.

"Well, I had hoped he would have wished to be at the Burrow or maybe with Hermione but I guess that would have been too easy. With Harry nothing is easy." Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, only if enough people like this i'll continue this story.**


	2. 2 Lord Elrond

**_AN: I will continue this story but be patient with me, I cannot promise to update very regularly. Don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 **2\. Lord Elrond.**

Harry groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. The light was too bright, it hurt his head. He turned his head away from the light and pulled the blanket over his eyes.

 _Why does my head hurt so badly? And why am I in bed?_ He wondered.

He tried to remember what happened. He remembered being in his bedroom at Privet Drive. He remembered the all-consuming pain he felt for all he had lost. He remembered telling Hedwig that he wanted to get away from it all but after that he couldn't remember anything. He certainly couldn't remember getting to bed. Yet he was in a very comfortable bed. Much more comfortable than he was used to at the Dursleys.

Hedwig had been there with him. He remembered her sitting on his shoulder, cooing softly.

"Hedwig?" He asked softly. He recognized that his voice sounded like he hadn't talked in days. From somewhere above him a soft hoot reassured the wizard that his familiar was still with him.

"Oh! You're awake!" Somebody called happily. It was a girl's voice and she spoke in a strange dialect. With a shock Harry bolted up right and snapped his eyes open. A girl?!

In a short spike of panic his hands moved around him, under the blankets and the pillow to search for his wand. This whole situation immediately put him on an edge.

Silver grey eyes met his. They belonged to a younger girl with dark hair and a beautiful round face. He quickly concluded that she wasn't a threat, she was too young and stopped his search for his wand

"No offense, but what are you doing here?" He asked.

The girl looked slightly confused before understanding washed over her face.

"I'm watching over you until Ada returns." She explained calmly.

'Ada? What is an Ada?' He thought. Even more confused Harry took a second to look around. Ever vigilant he felt the need to assess the situation and search for his wand. It was only when he really looked around him that he noticed that he wasn't in his room. Nor was he in his own bed. He blinked a few times before looking around again. This was not Privet Drive.

He was in a fairly large room. The walls were a soft white color. One of them had a beautiful mural drawn on it. Dark blue curtains were covering parts of large windows but still let a lot of sunlight through. He closed his eyes for a second against the pain the light caused in his head. At the end of the room was a large balcony. He looked at the bed he was currently laying on. It was even more beautiful than his four-poster bed at Hogwarts. Intricate patterns covered the wood.

After a few minutes Harry concluded that he really wasn't at Privet Drive anymore. He couldn't detect any danger here and he also concluded that his head was really bothering him. Too much to really think about dangers and fighting. He closed his eyes again and noticed that the darkness took away the pain.

"Are you in pain?" the girl asked him.

"My head hurts a bit with the bright light." He whispered.

"Oh, of course."

He heard hurried steps and the shuffling of fabric.

"There, that should be better."

He opened his eyes again and saw that the girl had pulled the dark curtains close. They let through enough light to see but not the bright sun light.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Here, drink this. It will help against the pain." The girl offered him a goblet with something liquid in it. With Mad-eye's warnings fresh in mind he sniffed it carefully. It smelled like normal tea.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just some healing herbs my father got for you. He said you should drink that once you woke up."

"Oh, your father is a healer."

"The best in all elven lands." The young girl said proudly. "I have to get him. He wanted to know when you were awake. He wants to talk to you."

"Elven?" Harry asked but the girl was already running towards the door.

His last five years in the magical world ensured that nothing really surprised him anymore. He had met far stranger creatures. Though, he only knew about house elves, not elves like that girl.

"Where am I?" he mused. Above him Hedwig hooted again and landed on his lap. Her big eyes looked calm, her whole posture showed how relaxed she was. To Harry it was an indication that he was in a safe place. Hedwig would never be so calm in a place that could be dangerous. "What happened, Hedwig?"

The owl hooted again but he knew he would never understand the answer.

He took another sip of the tea like drink the girl had offered him. He found that it tasted sweet unlike the potions he knew. To his surprise it did work. Slowly the headache seemed to dull.

Again, he went over the events that brought him here. If only he could remember them. And where was 'here'? He knew he wasn't at Privet Drive but that was about the only thing he knew for sure. Besides that he felt utterly safe here.

After going through the last memories, it surprised him that the pain he had felt back at Privet Drive was not so overwhelming. Like a goodnight sleep had started to heal his heart a bit.

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts and focus on the door. In walked a tall man. He had long dark hair that was braided in a strange way. He wore dark blue robes. Even from a distance Harry could see that the fabric was special. The man had a friendly look to his face but at the same time he looked much like McGonagall's with her stern looks. There was an air of royalty that clung to the man. His eyes had the same grey color as the young girl had.

"Good morning, young man."

The man's voice was soft, soothing and melodic. It sounded almost like a bird's song to Harry. This man also spoke in a dialect.

"Good morning, sir." Harry replied kindly. He moved a bit and felt the cool wood of his wand roll against his fingers from under his pillow. It comforted him that he had at least that with him. He could defend himself if his assumptions had been wrong.

"I'm Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Or in the elven language, Imladris." The man spoke calmly.

"I'm Harry." The wizard answered. There was no need to tell the man his full name. He didn't want to point out that he was 'the' famous wizard.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" There was a slight amused look on the man's face. Harry wondered if the man already knew who he was.

"My head still hurts. The potion the girl gave me helped a bit. She is getting her father now, apparently he is a healer." Harry answered truthfully. The elf in front of him looked anything but a healer, Harry thought he just came here to check up on the boy that invaded his land. He was surprised that Lord Elrond chuckled.

"I'm her father, Harry. And your healer."

"Oh."

"I take it that in her excitement Arwen forgot to introduce herself." Lord Elrond chuckled again.

"I didn't introduce myself either." Harry admitted.

"It's alright. We will rectify that later." Lord Elrond sat down next to the bed on a comfortable looking chair. "I'm glad the pain relieve potion is working. I wasn't sure in how much pain you would be once you woke up. It took you a long time to heal from your wounds."

Harry shook his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, sir?"

Lord Elrond looked at him for a second. It was like he was searching for something.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lord Elrond asked after a minute of silence.

"No, I remember being in my bedroom. I remember that Hedwig sat on my shoulder." Harry whispered.

"What about the pain?" Lord Elrond asked. Harry's eyes flashed to the man's face. He recognized the knowing look in the older man's eyes. He had seen it with Dumbledore enough times.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked with a bit of venom in his voice. His pain was his own. He wasn't about to share his whole life story with a stranger. He hadn't even done that with his best friends.

"That's a long story, Harry." Lord Elrond said calmly. "I'm not trying to pry. Please accept that I'll explain all of it to you later, when you feel better but for now it would suffice that I know you were in great pain. I also know that I have no explanation yet about how you came to Imladris. My twins and their teacher found you just inside the borders. They say you just appeared out of the sky and fell on your head. You were unconscious and slightly feverish. They brought you here and it took me the better part of four days to heal you."

"Four days?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, your fever kept you from waking up and what ever herb I used it didn't help much." Lord Elrond said with a sigh. "You have to understand Harry that my people are very sensitive to the emotions of others. So, when you were brought here I could feel the pain you were in. Not only from the bump on your head but also your heartache. It was like you just gave up and didn't want to fight the fever. It took all my skill to pull you through the darkness."

Harry looked at the man next to him. For the first time he noted the pointed ears.

"Your people?" Harry asked carefully.

"I'm an elf, Harry. I'm the Lord of one of the elven cities." Lord Elrond explained. "Where do you come from?"

"From a muggle suburb in Surrey." Harry said.

"I have never heard from such a place. To which kingdom does it belong too?"

"The United Kingdom, England as most people call it."

"I have never heard of that kingdom before." Lord Elrond shook his head. "Nor do I know what a muggle suburb is."

Harry looked at the elf for a long time. He was wondering yet again where he was and how he had ended up here. So many questions ran through his mind it only made the headache return.

And then there was the question of what to tell this elf. He was all but a stranger. A kind stranger. A stranger that had taken good care of him and let him keep his wand but still a stranger. He couldn't just go around telling somebody he was a wizard or anything about the wizarding world. He let the word 'muggle' slip because he thought the elf to be a magical creature.

Another part was that the elf seemed to be very honest about not knowing about England or the UK. Surely about every educated being in his world knew about that. And yet, the elf showed no recognition when he mentioned the two names. It made him wonder in what far region of the world he had landed.

"Where am I?" Harry asked. He decided that it was best to pull away from his slip about muggles and focus on more pressing matters.

"You are in Imladris, or Rivendell as it is better known by the race of man. It's one of the few remaining elven cities in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth? I have never heard of this place before. Nor am I familiar with elves like you are, sir." Harry explained.

Lord Elrond nodded and sighed.

"I think I can explain things a little bit but like I said it is complicated and will take up a lot of time. I don't want to bother you with that all right now. Not while your head is still hurting you." The elf paused. Harry noticed a wrinkle on the elf's forehead that seemed to be there when in deep thought. "How about this. You take some sleeping potion and sleep off the remains of that headache during the day. Than tonight all introduce you to my family during dinner. Together with my family we will tell you stories about Middle Earth, I'll also try to explain my theories."

Harry thought about this option. Impatient as ever he wanted answers now. However the elf-lord was right, his head was bothering him more than he would like to admit. He was tired and emotionally drained from all those days he spent mourning. To be honest he would give anything for a few days of dreamless sleep potions.

"Alright." Harry nodded.


	3. Imladris

_**AN: finally time for an update... life is working me hard for this summer.**_

* * *

 **3\. Imladris**

Lord Elrond watched the sleeping boy for a few minutes. The heartache he had felt coming from the boy in his vision and when he was healing his head wound was still there but after many hours of reaching out to the boy in the darkness it had dulled slightly.

He still wondered what would cause such a young boy to feel so heartbroken. He had hoped that he would find out as soon as the boy woke up but after trying to carefully ask about it, it became clear that the boy was very private and closed off. To ensure that a small bond of trust was created he had stopped that line of questions.

Lord Elrond understood now that it would take a while before the boy would let him in. What ever happened to the boy, fact was that he didn't even trust a stranger enough to give him his family name or his father's name. For now he would have to focus on building a bond of trust between him and the boy.

Slowly the elf-lord make his was to his library. He hoped the Lady of the Golden wood would know some answers about his vision of Harry and where the young man came from.

" _Galadriel?"_ Elrond called out in his mind once he had seated himself in his library.

" _I'm here. You have had an interesting few days."_ The reply came. It made him chuckle slightly. She always knew.

" _You can say that."_

" _You want answers."_

" _I need them to give to the boy. He doesn't trust and I can't build that without understanding where he came from and why he came here. I wondered if you know more about him."_

" _I do not know much more than you. I saw the same vision and felt the same pain. It chilled my heart. The child is very special. The Valar send him here for a reason. One of them his to help him heal his heart and save his world."_

" _His world?"_

" _Surely you noticed he is not from this world. Even you know about the different dimensions and time flows."_

" _Yes, but I never thought…"_

" _Our task is to help him. And that we shall."_

Elrond sighed as he felt Galadriel close off their connection. They would communicate soon again. He had felt Galadriel's curiosity towards his new guest. She would ask about him often. Maybe even decide to risk a visit.

Elrond sighed and got up. Some many questions, so few answers. It was time to tell his wife and children about his vision and about Harry. So that together they decided what they would tell the young boy.

H&H&H&H&H&H&H&H&

No matter how long he would live, Harry was sure he would never his first weeks in Imladris. It was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. It rivaled Hogwarts. However, Harry was sure there no place so peaceful as the elven city is.

During that first dinner Lord Elrond and his family told him about the world around this beautiful place. They told him the short version of the history of Middle Earth. The good and the bad. Harry concluded that this world was much like his world had been during the dark ages.

After a short story about Middle Earth Lord Elrond explained his theory that Harry came from a different dimension or different time flow. That he was now in a completely different world. One that was relatively peaceful for the elves as they rarely involved themselves in the world of men.

When Harry asked if the elf-Lord knew how he had managed to come to Middle Earth, Lord Elrond explained his theory. He told Harry about his ability to see things that were, are, and had not yet come to pass.

"I had a vision of you a few minutes before my sons brought you to our gates." Lord Elrond explained. "I saw you in a room with your bird on your shoulder. You were crying and were overwhelmed by grief and heartache. I could feel it with you. As the vision ended I heard the Valar asking me to help you. I'm still not sure why they asked that but I'm willing to see what I can do for you."

"So the Valar brought me here?"

"I won't be able to explain it in any other way."

Though Harry didn't have the best track records with people who could see the future he couldn't help but believe Lord Elrond.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't know. Perhaps there was something you did or that was going to happen to you that they felt the need to bring you here."

Harry couldn't think of anything at that time but later when he was back in his bed he remembered wishing for another place. A place where he could be happy. He told Lord Elrond about his wish the next morning.

"So you think it was all due to my wish?" Harry asked for the second time during that conversation.

"Yes, Harry. I know it might be hard to believe but wishing is a very powerful magic. If there had been a shooting star when you made your wish it would certainly been granted."

"I have never heard of magic like that." Harry shook his head.

"You are human, you shouldn't have heard about magic at all. If it really was Wishing magic it's a miracle it worked for a human." Lord Elrond pointed out. "The elves have had magic in them since they first set foot on Arda. It's a strong magic that not everybody can wield. We are very careful to wish for something with whole our heart but to wish under a shooting star…"

Harry hadn't told him about him being a wizard yet. Something had held him back the night before when they spoke candidly. He blamed it on Mad-eyes constant vigilance being drilled into him. Now he realized it was time to come clean.

"But I should." He whispered as he looked out over a beautiful paddock full with horses.

"I'm sorry?" Lord Elrond replied.

Harry smiled up at him and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He pointed at the horse's watering manger and whispered "aguamenti". A yet of water shot out of his wand and filled the manger. Beside him he felt Lord Elrond jump slightly.

"I am a wizard, Lord Elrond. In my world a wizard wields magic through many means. I'm not off age yet and still learning. We start with learning to control our magic at the age of eleven through the use of a wand. More powerful or trained wizards and witches can do it wordlessly and wandlessly."

Lord Elrond stayed silent for a long time. So long that Harry started to worry that the elf would take him for something dangerous. He carefully fingered his wand incase he suddenly needed to defend himself.

"You certainly know how to surprised somebody, Harry." Lord Elrond said with a soft smile. "One day you'll have to tell me all about you can do with your magic. I would also like to hear more about your world but today is not that day. The day has too few hours left for those stories."

Harry sighed in relieve and nodded. He wasn't ready to talk about everything, not yet. Lord Elrond continued their walk and Harry followed him. Lord Elrond gave him the time to really look around and take in all the beauty that surrounded him. After a while they arrived at a seating area and Lord Elrond motioned for him to sit.

Lord Elrond took the time to tell him a bit more about life as the ruling head of one of the elven cities. He retold stories of the birth of the twin and of Arwen. He was giving Harry a chance to get to know him a bit more.

After a while he left Harry claiming there were matters to attend to. Harry took this chance to let it all sink in.

Harry realized that his disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed. He was sure the whole Order would be in quite a state right now. He felt sorry for Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, maybe even the twins. They always had his best interest in mind. They would be so worried about him.

However, he couldn't bring himself to care much about the rest of the Order or Dumbledore. After all that had happened the last few years and especially during his last school year Harry found that he didn't care much for most of them and their opinion.

They had treated him as a stupid child or a weapon that should only be used once. They had shunned him and never wondered about his feelings. They didn't care about him and his wishes, they only wanted him to get rid of Voldemort. He wouldn't be surprised that once he killed the dark wizard he would get arrested for murder.

He was also very angry with his Headmaster. He was convinced that had Dumbledore been honest with him, Sirius would still be alive. Had he known the possibility of Voldemort placing false images in his head he would have never charged off to the ministry like that.

The next day Harry and Lord Elrond found themselves on the same bench again. This time they talked about the possibility of Harry going back and if Harry even wanted to go back. Lord Elrond knew that something back in England had hurt Harry a lot and he told Harry that he would understand if the wizard never wanted to return there. After a long conversation about pro's and con's Lord Elrond promised Harry to look into how he would be able to go back but that the decision would ultimately lay with Harry.

In the meantime Harry was a guest to the lord of Imladris and would be treated as such by everybody whom entered this realm. Together they decided that it was best to his magic hidden from everybody but Lord Elrond's family and most trusted counselors. Lord Elrond thought it was better for Harry's safety.

The first week Harry spent a lot of time alone. He just wandered around the beautiful gardens and thought about things. He thought about his life and how it had been up until arriving in Imladris. He didn't like what he saw when he looked back. He had been abused, used, hated and mislead too many times. He had only a handful of real friends but outside that group he had nothing. He had a vault full with gold, yet he couldn't spend it for fun. If he was really honest to himself his life had been anything but fun.

During one of his long walk he had been joined by Lord Elrond's lovely wife, Celebrían. Harry had come to trust her more than anyone in Imladris. He told her of his thought and thanks to her wise council he realized that it was the past and that he couldn't change it. He couldn't go back and do it differently.

So, his focus shifted to his future. His immediate future that is because it would be a long time before he would know if there was a possibility for him to return to England. Lord Elrond all but ordered him to try and enjoy life. He made it very clear to Harry that he wanted to young man to be happy in Imladris.

At first, he found it very difficult to relax and have fun. His pain and depression weren't as bad as they had been back home but he still suffered from them greatly. He had regular nightmare and moments were memories felt like a hot iron sword being stabbed in his heart. He knew there was a chance he would never see them again but he missed his friends. It hurt him greatly that he hadn't even had the chance to apologize for his mistake that almost lead them to their death. Still, the pain started to lessen and his depression left him. Slowly weeks passed and while he still worried a lot about home Harry found himself enjoying his stay in Imladris a lot.

He had been given his own room in the royal housing of Imladris. Celebrían, who was slowly become a mother like figure to him, had arranged a closet full of new clothes for him so that he wouldn't stand out in his jeans and t-shirt between the elves. With the right clothes, his pale complexion and raven hair he would almost fit in.

Harry spent a lot of time with Celebrían. She seemed to enjoy his company while she worked in her gardens. While he helped her, she would tell him the full version of the history of Middle Earth. Her stories were just what he needed to forget about his issues and about his life on Earth. Even if it was just for a little while.

Harry also enjoyed spending time with the three young elves. He had always wanted siblings and the three mischief makers fitted that role perfectly. Arwen was a very curious and brave creature. Harry thought she would do really well in Gryffindor house if she had been a witch. Arwen had really connected with Hedwig and the three of them could often be found in the forest next to the royal housing.

Harry spent most of his evenings with the twins. During the day, the twins had to go through rigorous training with Glorfindel and Erestor. In the evening, they had taken it up on themselves to teach Harry how to wield a sword and ride a horse. According to Harry the twins were the elven version of Fred and George. Where ever they went mayhem followed them.

Harry found that he had real talent for wielding a sword. Even Glorfindel had been impressed with his progress. The old elf watched many of his trainings with the twins. Sometimes he even joined them in a sparring game. To Harry it was a good way to get out all his frustrations and anger. He would put everything in each blow he gave with the sword. It resulted in a completely exhausted Harry dragging himself back to his room and falling asleep at the sight of his bed.

When Lord Elrond had time, he would take Harry with him for a walk through Imladris. They would talk about all sorts of things. Slowly Harry found himself opening up to the elf. With time Harry told him about his life at the Dursley's. He told him about the abuse, the neglect and about the starvation.

All Lord Elrond did was giving him a chance to get everything off his chest and offer kind words. He never pressed for more information and that was what made Harry trust him. Lord Elrond never wanted anything from him besides the rare occasion when he would ask about magic or about life on Earth. But that was pure curiosity.

The last time they had taken such a walk Harry had gotten his whole story out. He had started with why he had been living with his aunt and uncle and somehow it had opened the floodgates and everything came out.

Lord Elrond had waited patiently for him to get through his story. He hadn't flinched when Harry got angry and shouted, nor had he failed to smile with Harry when he told something funny. There was nothing but kindness in the man.

Once Harry got everything out he collapsed in a chair and cried. It was the first time he really cried. Not the controlled tears that had escaped him at Privet Drive, not the soft sobs he had let go when he saw Sirius fall through the veil, he just cried.

Lord Elrond had placed a hand on his shoulder and softly rubbed it in a fatherly fashion. After a while Harry regained a bit of his composure and stopped the loud sobs.

"Harry, there is nothing I can do or say that will make the pain go away. I don't have potions to heal a broken heart or an elven spell that can draw the darkness out of you. All I can offer you a place here in Imladris where you can live in peace. Maybe here, with time your wounds will slowly heal."

Harry looked up at the kind elf next to him and nodded. Lord Elrond pulled him in a strong hug and that was just what he needed.


	4. Lessons

_**AN: Sorry for being away for so long. Life has bein up until this virus madness been very busy, with almost no time to write. However, now, with being locked up at home, I hope I have more time to write.**_

* * *

After getting everything out the relationship between Harry and Lord Elrond grew. Slowly Lord Elrond became a friend, and then a teacher and Harry knew he was on his way to develop the same relationship with this elf as he had with Sirius.

They shared his story with Celebrían but with nobody else. Celebrían was very understanding. With the grace and wisdom only an elf possessed she had spoken to Harry, directly to his soul. She had explained how many things weren't his fault and explained why. However, the elf wasn't shy to point out his mistakes and told him why some of his choices were wrong. Still with every mistake she pointed out she never got angry or upset with him. She just made him look at his actions and the actions of others with fresh eyes.

This new look on things slowly started to heal his heartache. Though he knew it would be a long time before he was really healed.

While he was sure he could with time heal his heartache Harry wasn't sure if he could ever let it really go. He still felt an obligation to his friends back home. Thanks to that damn prophecy he just couldn't let it all go and believe that his friends would be alright. If that prophecy were true than he would be the only one to stop Voldemort.

Now with the dark tosser being able to fight his war out in the open it would be even more dangerous back in England. To completely heal, Harry knew he needed to close that part of his life as well and get his moment with Voldemort. He just had to ensure that his little meeting the dark idiot would happen soon, he didn't want more people he cared for to die.

One thing that bothered Harry greatly was the fact that he wasn't ready to face Voldemort yet. The battle at the ministry had made clear that while with a lot of luck he could survive the Death Eaters, he was no match for Voldemort. The duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort was more magical than Harry had ever imagined. It had been insanely impressive with so much magic he hadn't even heard off.

More than once he cursed Dumbledore for while knowing the prophecy not training Harry. If Dumbledore really wanted Harry to come out victorious than he should have trained him from a very young age. Not just stuck away with abusive relatives until he was needed at school.

It was Elladan that opened his eyes completely. It was during a mock fight after a long hour of training with swords when the elf said something that made so much sense to Harry that a whole new look on his life was created.

"Why, in such a peaceful place do you learn to fight so young?" Harry had asked. On the far end of the field they saw Glorfindel teaching Arwen the basics of wielding a sword.

"Because father wants her to know everything there is to know before she faces an enemy rather than after. As an elf you live so long that it's almost certain you'll meet an enemy at some point in your life. It's better that Arwen learns how to wield a sword slowly and properly now than when a war starts and she has to be rushed into it."

"So they teach her everything now? How to kill and all?"

"Yeah, it's a hard lesson but on that could save her life someday."

Elladan noticed the confused look on his face.

"What is it you think off?"

Harry looked at him and considering what he should tell his new friend.

"Where I come from I have faced my deathliest enemy a few times already but I'm nowhere near ready or educated enough to take him on. It always has been luck that I got out alive. Luck and good friends."

"You have an enemy back home?"

"Since I was born." Harry nodded.

"And nobody prepared you? Nobody taught you how to face your enemy and survive while you grew up?"

"No, people there seemed to think an innocent childhood is more important. The first ten years of my life nobody even told me about the existence of that enemy. After that they just let me struggle through it every time I faced him. Twice I got really close to being killed and all they did was hoping I would have an innocent childhood." Harry said with a sour face as he remembered his last conversation with Dumbledore. Elladan shook his head and sighed.

"You really should talk to father about this but Glorfindel always told us, better than giving up a bit of innocence and learn how to fight, than not being able to live through that childhood at all."

"That makes sense." Harry nodded.

"Anyway, once you got older and realized that you have a deathly enemy, why didn't you learn how to fight him on your own?"

Harry looked up at the tall elf in surprise. He had been started to teach himself things. With the D.A. it was all about self-education but he had never taken it so seriously. He always wanted his friends to be able to defend themselves and make it out alive. He had never thought about his own life.

"I never really thought about myself. I was too busy teaching other people how to fight to get out alive." Harry sighed.

"That's a noble feat but what about your life?"

"Never really thought about it." Harry mumbled.

The implications of the conversation slowly started to get hold of his mind. He felt utterly stupid. Elladan was right he should have been trained by the adults back in his own world. They all knew what he would face some day and hadn't done anything. Even Sirius hadn't shed a word about additional training to give him a chance. Knowing what he knew now he would have expected Dumbeldore, Remus or Sirius to at least offer him help in preparing him for the final showdown.

But yet it was his own stupidity and laziness that had prevented him from taking matters in his own hands and really learn magic when he got the opportunity. From the moment Hagrid told him about Voldemort he had known he was one of the most hunted wizards. He should have taken it all much more serious and study as hard as Hermione did.

And so started Harry's dive in to knowledge, magic and battles.

After long a talk with Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Celebrían and Erestor, explaining his thoughts Harry was taken in completely by the elves. They offered him a place to live to study and to learn.

Harry's first many years in Rivendell were dedicated to learning as much as he could.

Celebrían educated him in the customs of the elves, politics, proper social skills and history of Middle Earth. With rigorous training Harry started to learn the way of the elves. It took him years but slowly he started to gain the grace and elegance of the elf. More importantly the immense patience and calmness of the elves.

It took many years for him to work through all the history and standard knowledge the elves had. He wasn't even delving too deep into that knowledge but he knew that there was thousands of years worth of wisdom within Rivendell and he wanted to learn as much as he could.

Surprisingly it was the young Arwen that started to teach him elfish. It was about the hardest thing he would ever try to learn. The elven language was complicated and so different from any language he had ever heard that he had nothing to hold on to. He had to start from scratch. Still Arwen was a good and patient teacher. She took him through it word by word, sentence by sentence. It took him five years to learn to hold a basic conversation and another two before he could up hold a conversation when accompanying Elrond in meetings.

Under the watchful eye of Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir continued teaching him the way of the sword. He really had some talent with a sword and once he found his balance it all became much easier.

Glorfindel was really pleased with the quick progress Harry was making. He often stated that Harry would catch up with the twins soon and then he could join their training. Something Harry was looking forward too. When he had time he would watch the twins train and it was something really special to watch. The graze and speed of an elf in battle was even more impressive than the duel he had seen between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Erestor helped him with his magic. It was a difficult feat but as Harry found out, Erestor liked a challenge. The elf claimed that old customs had got him bored and this was a refreshing new quest for him. Erestor spend years listening to Harry talk about his magic, trying to understand how it works and than explain to Harry how elf magic worked and together they would work in how Harry could do both.

Harry's progress in elf-magic or elemental magic as they would call it back on Earth was steady but because of the lack of study material in wand and wandless magic Harry didn't make much progress in training in dueling and battling Death Eaters. Many times over the years he wished he had been allowed to bring books with him when he made that wish.

Lord Elrond had appointed himself as Harry's new Potions and healing teacher and confidant. Together they spent hours talking, studying healing and brewing potions. Harry found that he had a talent for potions but it was just the lack of a proper teacher that kept him from learning it properly.

In the evenings, hours were spent talking about challenges and issues they came across. Besides finding a way back to Earth, they also tried to find an explanation for why Harry wasn't aging.

After ten years in Rivendell Harry realized that his body wasn't aging. Mentally he was growing up quickly and thanks to healthy meals and a strict trainings schedule Harry's body changed from a skinny scrawny boy to a healthy strong looking man. His muscles shaped from wielding swords and horse riding and his body caught up with years of neglect and being underfed. However he wasn't getting any older.

"I think it has to do with being in this world." Lord Elrond mused one day after poring over very old manuscripts for hours. "You have been pulled out your time flow. Maybe it completely stopped for you."

"Do you think that I just stopped time back home when I made that wish?"

"I don't know, Camthalion. It's possible or maybe time there is moving a lot slower there than here. It could be that if you are ever able to get home you'll find only a short period passed. And here you'll only age that short period."

Harry nodded. After all these years in Middle Earth it still surprised him when he heard his elven name. At first he hadn't been really happy when Arwen explained what it meant but no matter how hard he had argued with him, Lord Elrond maintained that one day it would really fit him. _Camthalion Nénharma_ , was his name here meant 'Green eyed savior'.

The name had been given to him by Glorfindel after he won his first sparring match against the twins. Harry hadn't known it at that time but it was announced during dinner that day and there was no going back after that. To his relieve the younger elves all called him Cam.

"That would be a gift of the Valar." Harry sighed as he thought about the opportunities that having time in his world stopped or slowed done a lot would give him. "I would be able to learn everything from you, Glorfindel and Erestor and go back while my world still thinks of me as an innocent teen. That would give me a great advantage. IF I ever get back."

Lord Elrond nodded. "It would be wise to assume that one day we'll find a way to get you back. If you still want to go back then. I think it would also be wise to assume that while here you won't age like you used to. You have been here for almost fifteen years and it seems like you haven't aged a day. So I don't think we have to hurry, you'll have time to learn everything you need to learn."

Harry agreed with that.


End file.
